


The Truth

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Alternate version of the hallway scene in 2x07.Maggie explains herself to Alex again. Better this time than in the bar after the kiss.





	

"What are you doing here?" 

"I really need to talk to you. And if you'll just give me two minutes I promise I'll be out of your hair." 

"Two minutes"

"I heard everything you said. I get it. And if you never want to talk to me again I'll respect that. I'll disappear. But I want to explain… because I didn't do it right before and I hurt you and I am so sorry for that."

Maggie took a breath. 

"I do… like you… like that."

Alex opened her mouth to interrupt but Maggie held up a hand. "Please, just let me get through this." 

Alex nodded. 

"I just got out of a relationship. It wasn't a serious relationship, but I thought it might have turned into one." Maggie hesitated. "I'm still reeling a bit from that break up. I'm still figuring out how to deal with all the hopes I had for a future with her and all things she said when she broke up with me."

Maggie forced herself to look up from where her gaze had drifted to the floor and back up at Alex.

"I don't meet many people that I care about. And I care about you. A lot. You've become really important to me. I do want you, Alex. But if we were together I wouldn't want you to be a rebound. You deserve better than that. And honestly you deserve better than me. Fresh off the boat or not you are a beautiful, smart, amazing woman and you deserve to be so so happy. You know what my ex said about me. I'm a really difficult person to be with. I care about you so much, Alex, and I don't want to rush into something and end up hurting you."

She hesitated and glanced out the window for a moment, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"And knowing that I already hurt you… I'm not telling you this because I have any hope that you'll forgive me and that we could ever be together. I don't expect you to do that. I messed this up and I'll have to live with that. But I just wanted you to know the truth and that I'm sorry for hurting you. And I hope that maybe someday you could forgive me enough to even just be friends. Because I don't want to imagine my life without you in it."

Maggie released the last of her breath as she finished speaking and looked hesitantly at Alex. 

Alex was silent, just staring at her. Maggie couldn't judge her expression and her heart clenched. 

"Anyway, that's what I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry for interrupting your night." 

Maggie turned to go but stopped when Alex grabbed her arm. This time Alex didn't pull and Maggie didn't move to turn. 

"Ok."

Maggie, surprised, turned her head to look at Alex. "Ok?" 

Alex nodded. "Ok. I'll forgive you. But I have conditions."

Maggie turned back to fully face Alex. "Anything."

Alex's face became stubborn. "First… I don't want to be your friend."

Maggie nodded sadly. "I understand…." 

"No," Alex shook her head, "I still want to be more than your friend. I heard everything you just said. And I get it. I do. If you need time, then you need time. I'll wait. Or we can just go really slow. But I am not going to go out and date a bunch of other women. I won't do that. So you work on you and I'll work on me and we do this." She waved. Her hand between them. "Even if we just start as nothing more than friends for a little while. We give this a try."

Maggie couldn't help but smile. "I can agree to that."

Alex nodded then held up two fingers. "Second, you let me teach you how to play pool. You're awful at it."

Maggie laughed. "Deal. Anything else?" 

Alex thought for a moment then shook her head. 

"Nope. That's all for now." 

"For now?" Maggie joked. "You gonna change the rules on me halfway through the game, Danvers?" 

Alex smiled. "Why not? You changed the whole game for me, Sawyer."

Alex stepped towards the door. She turned back, one hand on the door handle. "Pool. Tomorrow night"

Maggie smiled back. "Wouldn't miss it"


End file.
